


Panty Snatcher

by pointlessrythm



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Glee Season 3 spoilers, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlessrythm/pseuds/pointlessrythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wants to try something, Blaine is just in the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head while watching Season 2 Episode 16 Original Songs, again. Title comes from the Pink song performed by the Warblers, 'Raise Your Glass'.

            Kurt flushes, staring at his reflection in his full-length closet mirror. He had been reading some interesting lit-erotica and this kink had just seemed to snag in his brain. He’d just wanted to try it. It had sounded incredibly hot; and looking in the mirror, feeling the smooth press of satin against his hips, it _feels_ amazing and damn sexy. But the thought of showing Blaine…what if he doesn’t like it? Are they comfortable enough with their physical relationship to delve into kinks? He turns away from the mirror and buries his face in one hand; it would probably be better to wait.

            Over on his nightstand his phone vibrates cheerily and Kurt bounces over to check his new text.

            _Look outside :)_ _  
_

            Kurt raises a slim eyebrow and leans over to peek out his window without exposing his mostly naked self for the neighborhood. Blaine is standing in the driveway, next to his car, phone in one hand and smiling brightly up at Kurt’s window. He waves his free hand when he sees Kurt looking and Kurt smiles and waves back thinking about how cute Blaine is and how lucky he is to have him. Until he remembers that he is standing in his bedroom in a pair of women’s panties.

_‘Oh god, I’m doomed.’_ Kurt can hardly breathe, rushing around and digging through his closet to find a pair of comfortable, yet stylish, jeans, an undershirt and a soft yellow cardigan. He is debating the merits of changing his underwear before pulling on his outfit when Blaine knocks on the front door and he doesn’t have time to do more than rush through dressing and hurry down the stairs.

            “Hey!” Kurt smiles widely when he opens the door and finds Blaine kicking his heels on the stoop. “This is a surprise, I thought your family had plans this weekend? Not that I’m not happy to see you, cause I am really glad you stopped by, just curious.”

            “We did,” Blaine grins; though it turns into a slight grimace, “but my dad got a call from his Regional Manager and hopped on a plane this morning for some big meeting. So, I thought I would drop by and surprise you,”

            “Oh, well, I am surprised! Do you want to come in?” Kurt steps back, pulling the door wider, his smile softening. How did he end up with the most adorable guy in the world? Blaine just grins at him and steps in, shrugging out of his jacket and unwrapping his scarf. It’s still nippy outside, though spring is half way over. And they had gotten another two inches of snow last Tuesday too.

            “So, did I interrupt anything?” Blaine glances around the foyer briefly before refocusing on Kurt.

            “No,” Kurt shakes his head and takes Blaine’s jacket, hanging it on the coatrack behind him and tossing the scarf on the entry table next to the glass key bowl. “My Dad and Carole are in DC until next weekend and Finn’s out for the day with Puck, and he said he had a date with Rachel after that. Though I was thinking about having a Project Runway Marathon…” Kurt trails off and raises an eyebrow at him, lips edging up in a slight smirk.

            “Sounds like fun,” Blaine steps in to press a kiss to his lips, Kurt answers immediately with a bit of pressure and a laugh spilling from his lips. He smiles into Blaine’s shoulder when Blaine brings his arms up to pull Kurt into a tight hug. They eventually make it into the living room (Blaine walking behind him with his arms wrapped around Kurt’s torso, pressing soft kisses against his neck and shoulder); they keep close the entire time and end up curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and drinks. By the time Tim Gunn is advising one of the contestants against his design only a handful of minutes later, Kurt’s paying more attention to Blaine’s hands skittering up his arms and his lips skating against his neck and less attention to the woman who just chose to work with sequins and spandex, which is possibly the most horrific combination of embellishments and fabrics in the history of fashion. The warmth of Blain’s body seeps into his back where they’re pressed together, and Kurt’s attention drifts from the TV to the boy sitting partially behind him, driving him crazy with every caress and heated sigh.

            He slides his hand up Blaine’s thigh along the side seam and rests his palm against the pucker of fabric where the material pulls when he sits. Blaine’s breathe picks up a bit and Kurt smirks briefly, kneading soft, teasing circles into his thigh; only for Blaine to nibble his neck and slide one hand to Kurt’s waist to slip under his shirt. Kurt shivers at the feel of calloused fingers trailing against his stomach and up towards his ribs.

            “You’re playing dirty,” Kurt turns in Blaine’s arms so he can kiss those gorgeous, distracting lips with his own and get his hands into Blaine’s pristinely gelled hair.

            “You started it, _and_ – you like it,” Blaine smirks when Kurt pulls away to trail kisses along his jaw and up to his ear to suck on the sensitive little spot just under Blaine’s earlobe. The moan it pulls out of Blaine’s throat, and the tightened grip of his hands on Kurt’s waist makes Kurt grin into Blaine’s neck. Blaine slides his hands down to grip his ass and pull Kurt down onto his lap, just hard enough to grind against him for a brief moment before Kurt pulls away and stands. Blaine whines at the loss, looking so dejected that Kurt feels briefly guilty for pausing their activities, but it really needs to be done.

            “Come on,” Kurt holds out his hand, wiggling his fingers and grinning a bit wickedly at his wonderful boyfriend. “We can’t make out on the couch in case Finn forgot something and walks in on us, but I have a perfectly good room upstairs with a lock and a ‘do not disturb’ sign,”

            The immediate reaction Kurt’s proposal gets makes him laugh, especially when Blaine nearly drags him out of the room before he can pause their show for later. When they finally get up the stairs and into Kurt’s room he barely has enough time to hang his sign on the outer doorknob and lock the door behind him before Blaine is pressing him against the door and kissing him desperately. He probably should have seen this coming when he saw Blaine outside his house earlier, it’s been weeks since they’ve had enough time to make out properly let alone get enough alone time for anything more. But honestly, he doesn’t have much time to think about it when Blaine is busy kissing him like this and tugging at the hem of his cardigan. He pulls away gasping and assists Blaine by tossing the sweater and his undershirt off before Blaine’s attacking his collar bone with his lips and pressing forward again.

            “Not fair,” Kurt huffs, a bit amused, but mostly just breathy with want and need, his hands fisting in the front of Blaine’s button down, tugging lightly until he gets enough space between them to work the buttons open. He pushes the shirt down until Blaine is forced to let go of him briefly to tug the sleeves off. His undershirt follows seconds after. It gives Kurt the moment he needs to begin walking Blaine back towards his bed, a flare of intent igniting low in his stomach.

            “Missed you, so much Kurt,” Blaine murmurs against his cheek, kissing every part of Kurt he can reach until his legs hit the bed and he pulls Kurt down on top of him.

            “I missed you too,” Kurt nuzzles Blaine’s hair, stroking his fingers across Blaine’s chest, and down his stomach to the dip where Blaine’s hips disappear beneath his pants. Blaine whimpers a bit and thrusts up against him, skittering his hands around Kurt’s waist to the button of his jeans, stray fingers brushing against Kurt’s erection with just enough pressure to remind Kurt about what _exactly_ he was doing when Blaine texted him earlier. And just like that Kurt jerks away like he’s been struck with lightning, a blush working it’s way up his chest and quickly spreading across his cheeks.

            “Oh, my god, Kurt I’m so sorry. We don’t have to-“

            “No! No, it’s not you,” Kurt cuts him off, shaking his head and shifting nervously from foot to foot.

            “I don’t understand.” Blaine says after a moment of watching as Kurt stands there nervously like he’s a virgin once more.

            “Oh god, um,” Kurt flexes his hands and tries to explain. “Before you came over I was, um, trying something,” And he really, _really_ wishes the ground would just swallow him whole when Blaine’s eyes widen at his admission and he sees his eyes flicker down to his crotch briefly before settling back on his face. And is it even possible to blush harder? Because he feels so much more flushed after Blaine’s apparent curiosity. “I –“ And god, there is no easy way to tell his boyfriend that he is wearing women’s underwear. He attempts to explain for another few seconds before growling with frustration and calling it quits. He’s usually so much more flamboyant than this; this blushing virgin thing is really not him. So he unbuttons his jeans, pulls down the zip and shoved his jeans down, kicking them off in the general direction of his hamper. And then steals himself to see Blaine’s reaction.

            Blaine is sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes fixed on the strip of smooth, shiny red fabric stretched across his pelvis. The heat of his gaze makes his cock twitch, and Kurt whimpers. He’s so hard, and he really needs Blaine to stop staring and say something.

            “Fuck, Kurt, that is so –“ Blaine doesn’t even finish speaking, leaping off the bed and crashing into him, lips moving hungrily against Kurt’s and hands playing with the waist line of the panties. Kurt whines low in his throat, hands roaming over every inch of skin Blaine is showing before tugging at the belt loops of his pants and making little needy noises that he knows drive Blaine crazy.

            “Fuck, okay, okay, hold on,” Blaine backs off just enough to unfasten his pants and kick them off, even going a step further and removing his boxers too. And then he’s pulling Kurt back towards him and petting every inch of Kurt like it’s going out of style.

            “You look so hot in those,” Blaine breathes against his ear, leaving kisses down his neck and sucking on the sensitive hollow between his collarbones. _Oh, god!_ Kurt moans, he’d forgotten how good that felt.

            “I wasn’t sure if,” Kurt’s voice hitches as Blaine pulls him back towards the bed while sucking a nipple into his mouth. It really wasn’t fair how easily Blaine could undo him. “ – If you’d like them or not,” Kurt’s last words are nearly lost as Blaine picks him up slightly and tosses him onto the bedspread.

            “I’m not sure you should wear them all the time, but maybe for special occasions,” Blaine replies in between lapping his way down Kurt’s stomach and dipping his head down to mouth at Kurt’s cock through the thin fabric.

            “Oh, god, Blaine!” Kurt bucks involuntarily, his mind finally getting the memo that his body has been aching for Blaine for weeks and he really, _really_ needs Blaine to touch him there, anywhere, _everywhere_.

“Please, please,” He keens, and he hates himself a little bit for how needy and breathless he sounds, but the pleased hum Blaine responds with more than makes up for it.

“What do you want me to do?” Blaine’s mouth breathes every word against his hip; jaw brushing against his cock with every tiny move.

“I want you to fuck me, I need you in me,” Kurt moans and rolls his hip suggestively; hoping Blaine will quit teasing already.

“Okay, okay, I can do that,” And the quick glimpse of blown pupils is all Kurt needs to see to know that Blaine is totally on board with that plan, “Condoms and lube are still in the drawer?” Blaine moves away just enough to reach for Kurt’s nightstand while Kurt just nods his head and tries not to move his hands down to relieve the pressure.

It only takes a moment for Blaine to grab the bottle of lube and the packet of condoms that Kurt has stored in the second drawer of his nightstand since the beginning of the school year. They hadn’t needed it until after the production of West Side Story and not very often since then, but Kurt was glad he’d been prepared all the same. Kurt isn’t sure if he wants to try keeping the panties on or if he wants to take them off and make both of their lives a little less complicated, but Blaine makes up his mind for him when he slips his fingers under the sides and tugs them off with his teeth before tossing them off the bed.

It takes him a moment to quit arguing with himself about whether he misses the confinement or appreciates the relief now that they’re off. And by then Blaine’s mouth is wrapped around the head of his cock and his hands are kneading his ass, and Kurt sort of loses all brain function for a few seconds.

“Please, please, please, Blaine” Kurt whines, twisting in his hold and aching for him.

“I’m here,” Blaine murmurs pulling off just enough to speak and administer a fair amount of lube onto one hand. He takes a moment to tease around Kurt’s hole, but he seems to be as eager as Kurt is for the next step and presses forward without needing much prodding from Kurt. Kurt groans as Blaine presses a single digit in, taking enough time for Kurt to start whining for more before adding a second and some more lube. Kurt is fairly lost at this point, between the feel of Blaine’s mouth around him and the pressure of his fingers in him but it’s really not enough and he needs Blaine inside him again.

“ _Blaine_ ,” And he hopes he puts enough demand in there, but it seems to be more of a whimper than anything else. Blaine hums around him and slots in a third finger, and it burns but Kurt is beyond caring because he just wants to feel Blaine again.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Kurt moans, and he is seriously grateful that there is no one home this afternoon to hear him beg Blaine for his cock, because he’s fairly certain that after Finn got over his mortification he would never let Kurt live it down. He rolls his hips and finally Blaine pulls away far enough that Kurt knows he’s giving in. The loss of his fingers is wretched but necessary so Blaine can open the packet and roll the condom over his length. He spreads a little more lube, watching Kurt watch him. And for one, breathtaking, moment Kurt is so proud to share himself with Blaine like this. And he knows that he will continue to share himself with Blaine, and only Blaine, for the rest of his life if he’ll let him.

Blaine lines himself up, and pushes in slowly, watching Kurt’s face for any sign of discomfort. But Kurt’s eyes just roll up in bliss, mouth open in a low nearly silent moan until Blaine’s pressed flush against him and stills, bent over Kurt while his insides adjust enough to accommodate Blaine. Kurt doesn’t let that stop him though, because Blaine is close enough to kiss again, so he reaches up and pulls Blaine back down into an, admittedly, filthy kiss, tasting a hint of himself in Blaine’s mouth, the smallest suggestion of the popcorn they’d left downstairs and the underlying flavor of _Blaine_. By the time Kurt pulls away to suckle Blaine’s neck, he’s ready to move forward and swivels his hips to get Blaine to move.

Blaine is laughing a bit now, probably because Kurt is being a little bossy and a lot needy, but right now he’s too close to care much about that and he really just wants to come. But he takes the hint and begins to thrust shallowly.

They’ve only done this a handful of times, and neither of them have a real preference for positions yet, they’ll probably have to experiment more after Blaine graduates next year and joins Kurt in New York. But based off of what they have done, Blaine prefers to face Kurt. He enjoys Kurt’s expressive face while he fucks him because Kurt is the most reactive person he’s ever met, even more so when he’s undone like this by Blaine. And every time Kurt falls apart like this, Blaine falls a little more in love with him than he already was. He wasn’t sure that was possible until the first time they’d had sex and Blaine found that watching Kurt orgasm was like the first time he’d breathed, he hadn’t known how much he’d needed Kurt like that.

Kurt is still just as expressive, just as open as he was that first time, and it only makes him sexier. Kurt pulls him down for another kiss before trailing kisses down to his neck and sucking until they both know there will be a fair sized bruise under his jaw. He wants to pull away, because his mother will probably yell at him for it, but another part of Blaine, the larger part, really loves the fact that Kurt wants to mark him like that.

He knows he’s hit Kurt’s prostate when he tenses up with a look of shocked bliss flashing across his face, a moan slipping out of his lips loud enough to penetrate the walls. He adjusts to hit it again, and again until Kurt is writhing beneath him and making the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. He’s so close, and Kurt is too, judging by the hand trying to sneak between them.

Blaine pushes his hand away and grabs Kurt’s cock, stroking in long motions and adjusting his grip as he moves his hand. He twists his wrist like he’s seen Kurt do a few times and that is apparently enough because Kurt is crying his name and spilling across his stomach. Kurt is clenched around him so hard that he stops moving for a moment, but the pressure is more pleasurable than painful and he waits for Kurt to loosen up just a bit before thrusting a few more times and finally finding his own release.

Blaine has just enough consciousness not to collapse on top of Kurt in a boneless heap, and manages to roll them to the side before his arm gives out. He comes back to himself a bit later to see Kurt grinning at him in his arms and Blaine just smiles back.

“I love you,” Blaine murmurs, brushing his lips against Kurt’s softly.

“I love you too,” Kurt grins at him and hums happily, nuzzling into his neck.

They lay there for a few more minutes, enjoying the sated bliss before the sticky mess between them becomes too much and they break to clean up and go back to cuddling in front of the TV downstairs.

When Kurt finally says good night to Blaine after a nice evening of Project Runway episodes, delivery pizza, and a few more wonderful heavy petting sessions, he has to grin at the unexpected success of his experimental kink. He had changed back into regular underwear when they had cleaned up and redressed, so the panties were probably still lying on his floor. He should probably do something about them before Finn came home and went looking through his room for his math notes or something and found them.

Except they are missing, he can’t find them anywhere.

His cell phone vibrates on his nightstand and Kurt picks it up to check his messages. It’s from Blaine and there’s a photo attached.

_Looking for these? ;)_

Kurt scrolls down to see the picture and flushes in embarrassment. Blaine has his red panties dangling from his teeth, mouth spread in the most evil sexy grin Kurt has ever seen and a wink just for Kurt.

_I didn’t know you liked them that much;_ Kurt replies, sitting down on his bed, grinning just a little at the thought of Blaine stealing them just because he liked them.

_They still smell like you, I think I’ll keep them for a bit ;)_

Yes, it is official. Kurt is in love with the most adorable idiot in the world. His phone buzzes again,

_I love you <3_


End file.
